Afterwards
by KissTheRainForever
Summary: The war is over and now all that is left to do is start a new life for themselves. The only problem is, Howl has nightmare where Sophie leaves him.  What will be his reaction when the Prince comes to the castle?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh Howl" I whispered quietly as I entered his bedroom.

"SOPHIE NO!" He screamed.

The sound broke my heart. He was having another of his nightmares. Since his heart was returned to him and his feelings began to strengthen he had been plagued by night terrors. Almost every night I ended up cradling a softly sobbing Howl in my arms. Usually stroking his starlight hair that matched my own enabled him to go back to sleep.

Tonight was no different. I settled into his bed and he assumed his usual position of curling his arms around me and pulling me close. He rested his head on my chest and I began to stroke his hair.

"Sophie" he whispered.

"Yes Howl I'm here. I'm always here."

And it was true. I was here whenever he needed me. I drifted to sleep eventually with a small smile on my face. I loved this. I loved how much he needed me.

When I awoke the next morning I was in my own bed. I wasn't surprised, this is usually the case. I checked under my pillow and sure enough there it was. He'd left a daisy underneath my pillow like always. He had clearly used his magic to make it stay alive like the others. I used my thumb nail to create a tiny slit in the stem of the little flower and added it to the chain. I looked at the very first flower he gave to me and remarked at how it was still as beautiful if not more so than the newest.

I walked to the wardrobe and selected a plum coloured dress from the selection of new clothes that Howl bought for me. I had stopped wearing hats because of my new hair. I just ran a comb through it and put in a black bow. I didn't use make- up. Howl said I didn't need it.

I made my way downstairs and checked the coat hanger. Sure enough his coat was gone. I wandered over to the stove.

"Good morning Calcifer!"

"Good morning Sophie" he grunted.

"Did Howl say where he was going today?"

"Yes he went out to the field to gather flowers for your shop. He wants to open on Monday"

I was puzzled. It was only Friday now and it was a little early to be gathering the flowers.

"He told me to tell you that you're more than welcome to join him Sophie"

I smiled at this and set about making breakfast for Markl and I. 10 minutes later a very hungry boy came bounding down the stairs.

"Sophie! You made breakfast! I'm starving!"

I chuckled, Markl was always so dramatic. Once we had eaten and he told me of his plans to go and play with the neighbours' son Toby for the day I walked towards the magic door, selected the pink dial and was as surprised as ever at the beauty of the place.

I looked towards the sloping hill that lead to the little cottage in the centre of the field and my eyes met the most wondrous sight. Howl was lying on the warm and bouncy grass completely still.

'This is going to be a good day' I remember thinking to myself.

Hey guys, Natalie here. What did you think of it? I would love your feedback 3 xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm so glad you like my story! Natalie xxxxx**_

I started to make my way down the hill towards Howl. Distracted by looking at the man I had grown so fond of, I stumbled and started to fall. I braced myself for the impact with the floor, strangely it never came. I opened my eyes slowly and gasped as I found myself in Howl's embrace.

Howl and I never really shared intimate moments during the day and so I found myself leaning into him, craving his attention. He didn't seem to mind at first, and then he coughed quietly. I smiled and he set me back onto my feet.

"Sophie! It's a good job I saw you, you could have hurt yourself there!" He was laughing and his eyes were dancing over my form.

"Are you wearing one of your new dresses Sophie? It looks beautiful."

I found myself blushing and the butterflies that were in my stomach since the first time I saw Howl came to life. I burst into a fit of giggles and Howl smiled and offered me his hand. My hand in his felt so right. We took off running through our gardens until Howl stopped under a tree.

"Sophie, will you have lunch with me?"

"Of course I will."

He pulled me toward the windmill that was centred in the middle of the gardens and through the front door. He led me up a spiral staircase and then into a beautifully flush room. All of the material in the room, the carpets, the cushions, and the sofas- were all a deep red colour with gold piping throughout the design. The tables and the rest of the wood in the room was a dark mahogany. The room felt like a warm winter's day and once Howl had set a fire I began to feel completely at home.

"Howl, did you do this?"

He nodded his head. "Yes I did, I had a little extra time on my hands when Markl insisted on me taking a break from magic so I thought I would make a special place for you Sophie. I just want you to be happy here, with us."

He crossed the room with two long strides and put his hands on either side of my face. "You would tell me if you weren't happy wouldn't you? You would tell me if you would be happy somewhere else with… Someone else?"

I nodded my head "Howl what is all this about? What is wrong?" I couldn't bear to see him like this. I placed my hands over his and closed my eyes to fade out the hurt in my eyes. Did he want me gone?

As if he was reading my mind he pulled me to him. "I know that this is not the easiest of situations Sophie. I'm not sure I can give you the kind of life that most women want. I know you are different and patient, but I don't want you to live your life walking on eggshells around me, if you want to find yourself a real family to replace this slightly diverse one I will understand completely."

I couldn't place where all of this was coming from. I looked into his huge blue eyes and put my thumbs over his furrowed eyebrows to even them out.

"Howl I'm not leaving. I love it here. I love y…" I turned my head.

"You love…" he was searching for the answer to the question that plagued us both. After all we had been through together of course I loved him, I didn't want to leave his side, in fact, the thought of not going to his rescue every night made me panic. But I couldn't tell him. He could never love me back, not just because I was nowhere near beautiful enough for him but because of his heart. It was that of a boy. He couldn't love me. And so I said nothing.

Howl sighed and turned away from me. It broke my heart.

"Howl, I promise I am going nowhere. I'm happier than I've ever been"

He turned now smiling. "Oh Sophie that's all I needed to hear." He pulled me into his arms and once again I was breathing in the smell that was becoming so familiar.

Once we had eaten and cleared up we left the windmill and picked a small bunch of flowers each to display around our house. I told Howl that it was too early for us to pick flowers for the shop and he said it was a shame to pick none.

When we returned to the house we set about cooking for everyone. Calcifer still preferred Howl to cook on his stove although he allowed me to when Howl was away so he cooked whilst I set the table and then went to collect Markl.

To everyone in the small village we now resided in we were a happy family Howl, Markl and I. We were faced with this assumption when our neighbour's Jim and Samantha came to introduce themselves to us along with their son Toby.

"Oh how lovely it is to have another family move into the village. As I was about to correct her Howl snaked his hand around my waist and put a strong hand on Markl's shoulder. Sophie and I are not actually married yet are we sweetie? But this is our son Markl. He's 8 years old. We plan to open florists from the shop across the road."

Howl explained to me later on that it would be much easier to have everyone believe we were a couple than to try and explain what we were. I had to agree with him… I didn't even know what we were. I was smiling inwardly at the fact that Howl would be okay with people thinking we were a couple. Maybe I had hope after all.

I walked down our front path, out of the gate and then next door. I knocked on the door and asked Samantha to call Markl for me. He came to the door and smirked at me.

"Sophie… I don't want to come home yet. Can I PLEASE stay for a while?" I shook my head no. Howl had his heart set on eating together tonight and I wanted to make him happy.

"Markl, please… Howl is home and he wants us to have a nice family tea… he's cooking something yummy for us right now! Quick! Let's go and see what surprises he has for us tonight!" I winked at him. Samantha had no idea that we were a 'magical' family and we wanted to keep it a secret. When we all ate together Howl would surprise us with a present each. My favourite present from Howl was a delicate white- gold chain with a daisy pendant. He had enchanted the stone in the centre of the flower to change colour to suit my mood and I wore it often.

When Markl returned from gathering his toys we made our way home.

"Markl! Hello son!" Howl shouted from the stove. Calcifer grumbled a hello too and Markl burst into giggles at his grumpiness. "Hey Howl!" Throwing a half-eaten jam sandwich into Calcifer's mouth he shouted "Cheer up Cal!"

"OM NOM NOM! Hey KID! I HATE it when you call me that but… Thanks for the food." I laughed at the sight before me. As we sat at the table eating i felt my heart fill with joy. Howl was showing Markl how to use his new magical toy that fired colourful bubbles from its end. My family was certainly eccentric. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

_**A.N: Hey guys! I know its been a while since I updated… I have no excuse I suppose I'm just a terrible person :L  
>I loved your reviews last time and I tried to take your advice into account as much as possible… If you leave me a review I will definitely read it and I will try to reply. Natalie xxxx<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were filled with preparing to open the shop. I barely saw Howl as he was doing DIY with Jim. I gasped as I saw the sign for our shop going up. It was black with the elegant midnight blue scrawl of 'Sophie's flowers'. Howl looked down from his position on the ladder to shout to Jim and ask if it was straight.

It made me smile and blush to see that he was putting so much effort into my shop. He caught sight of me and called out "do you like it Sophie?" "Yes!" I called back waving. At that moment I felt like we truly were a couple, maybe that's what we were.

Two days later I went flower picking with Howl and we had lunch in our windmill again. "Sophie I have something to tell you". I frowned and picked up an apple. "What's wrong Howl?" He frowned. "I have to go away for a little while." My heart sunk and I couldn't think of anything to say. "Sophie did you hear me?" I nodded my head.

Why? Why did he have to go away? Everything was going so well, the shop was opening the next day and then we would be settled. I didn't realise I had been quiet for as long as I had been and I came to my senses only when Howl lowered himself carefully next to me. I noticed how he had made sure that he was close without touching me. "Sophie I have to. I have been asked by the King. I can't refuse." I shook my head no. "It won't be for long, a month at the most, I leave tonight." I felt tears threatening to fall but refused to allow them.

After that we headed back to the house and I left straight away to arrange the flowers. Howl arrived shortly after to spell them with long- lasting effects and then we started to walk home. I still hadn't said anything to him and it appeared that he could take it no longer. When I got to my room I heard him following me.

"Sophie I can't take your silence, please talk to me." "And say what Howl? That I'll miss you? That I'm not sure I can handle life without you?" He looked at me gobsmacked. I turned my back on him and heard him leave.

I had to compose myself and speak to Markl about this before Howl left so I left the room five minutes later. I made my way to the living room and found him playing with a fire engine toy. The sight warmed my heart and I smiled warmly at him. "Markl honey, come over here for a second?" He ran over and jumped onto my knee. "What's up Sophie?" Howl walked out of his room with an intricately designed bag that he was busy shrinking as he walked towards us.

He sat next to me and grinned at Markl. "Son, I have some exciting news!" Markl wiggled off my knee and onto Howl's. "What is it?! Tell me!" Howl laughed and pulled out a box from inside his new cape. "I have been called up to go and visit the King!" Markl's eyes widened. "Really? The king?" Howl nodded. "I'm very excited about this, there is just one problem." Howl really did know how to approach this with Markl. "I have to go away for a while Markl, not too long, about a month." To an 8 year old boy a month was a life time; to me it was a life time. He was sad and I could see that he was about to cry. That's when Howl opened the box he had on his lap. A wailing siren sound was heard and Markl exclaimed "COOL!"

Shortly after that Howl left, he gave me a small hug and told me he would call often. Then he was gone. I wanted to cry but Markl called me over to play with his new wind up emergency vehicles. Being a junior wizard meant he had small amounts of magic and Howl had bought him a wizard toy. When Markl wanted to he could make the vehicles fly up into the air and this made it all the more exciting for him. Howl was clever to distract him from the fact that he was leaving, he was devastated.

That night I didn't sleep. I kept expecting to hear Howl's calls and cries but they never came and I had never felt so alone. At about 3am I did hear soft sobbing and a thump. I jumped up from my bed and ran to Markl's room. His bed was empty and my heart started to race. I ran from room to room before I found him sitting on the floor beside Howl's bed.

"Markl honey what are you doing awake?" In the glow of the small floating lanterns above his head his hair looked a fiery red and his eyes were streaming with tears. Picking him up only made him cry harder so I let him down and led him through to the living room. Calcifer came to life and was about to grumble when he saw Markl.

"Hey kid. What's going on? Sophie? What's wrong?" I filled a pot with hot water and put it on Calcifer to boil. Then I went to the freezer to get a cheeky snack for us… chocolate icecream with popping candy. I moved to the table that markl was sitting at and handed him a spoon. He looked at me with a question in his eyes and I winked and pulled the icecream from behind my back.

"Are you okay sweetie?" He nodded his head and rubbed at his eyes, effectively telling me the opposite. "Markl please tell us what is wrong." He put his spoon in the icecream and took a spoonful, giggling a little at the popping candy. I smiled and went to fix myself a cup of tea. Cal was looking at me accusingly. I shrugged.

"I Just miss Howl. If I have a bad dream he helps me but he wasn't there tonight and I got scared. Im sorry I woke you up Sophie" I walked around to him and gave him a hug. "Oh Markl"

I could tell how this month was going to be.

Thankyou! Natalie xxxx  
>I know it'd been ages since I last wrote. I'm sorry! So sorry! I'll make it up to you I'll write the next one really really soon!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days ran smoothly. Markl was starting to get used to the idea that Howl was going away for a while. I was busy doing opening the shop. My first customer was an elderly lady called Maureen. She said she could smell the flowers from down the street and had to come and investigate. That made my whole week! I'd asked Markl if he wanted to go and play with Toby whilst I was working in the shop but he clung to me and said he wanted to help. I really didn't mind! He was great at entertaining customers that were waiting.

The shop was quite full all the time after a week of people telling their friends about it. I had to admit I was proud. Howl had called a few times to check up on how we were doing and Markl got upset those nights but all in all, we were coping.

After three weeks, Calcifer started to get weak. Boiling a pan of water took twenty minutes and so I asked him what was going on. "Sophie… It's Howl. He's been further away than he said. I can't absorb any of his power when he is this far away." That made me worry. "I'll call him Cal and ask him to come back." He flickered and I put a lump of wood on the mantle next to him.

I decided to call Howl from my room. I sat on my sofa and smoothed over my dress. Honestly I felt nervous about what would come from the phone call. Would he be angry that I was calling? Or would he be happy to hear from me? I knew I had to do this for Cal and for the house.

He answered on the first ring. "Sophie! Are you okay?" I smiled. "Yes Howl I'm fi…" He cut me off. "Sophie this has to be quick." "Okay. It's just Calcifer. He's growing weak with you being away for so long." That's when I heard it, a woman's voice asking who was on the phone HONEY. "Well." I said, my voice dripping with venom. "I can see you're busy so I guess I'll leave you to it. Please send someone to heal Calcifer until you get home, Goodbye." I hung up the phone and burst into tears.

How could he do this to me? After all he'd already put me through. I was furious. I pulled the daisy chain down from my wall and threw them in the bin. I pulled off the purple necklace he had given to me and threw it under my pillow and then stormed out into the shop. I carried on my work with tears in my eyes and by the end of my shift I was still feeling terrible. I checked the phone and saw that he had called me several times. He left one message and I begrudgingly pressed the phone to my ear. His voice sounded hoarse. "Sophie it's not what you think, but I can't come home yet. I have too much left to do. I'll send Prince Justin over tomorrow. I lo. I have to go."

I fell into a trance that night. I couldn't sleep but felt exhausted. I couldn't stop thinking about Howl. What was he going to say? Who was that woman on the phone? The questions kept coming. I decided it was time to get out of bed and got myself dressed and ready to see the Prince. I was not in the mood to put on a posh frock but I had no choice. I had to show him my respect. I put on a deep green dress and even stretched in a petticoat. I put my hair up in an intricate design of twists and turns and even put some makeup on. I then went to wake Markl.

"Sophie! You look so pretty!" I blushed. I never was good at taking compliments… even from a boy Markl's age. "Thank you! You look pretty handsome yourself today! Are you looking forward to seeing Prince Justin again?" He nodded enthusiastically and continued to shovel cereal into his mouth. After breakfast we went into the living room and Markl showed me some of the toys and gifts that Howl had given to him. We were watching a pig delicately flitting around the room when the doorbell went.

Before I could even look up, Markl had opened the door and jumped into the arms of an unsuspecting Prince. Luckily he wasn't like a normal Prince. He had known us under a different name- Turnip head. When he was under a spell I showed him kindness which he had never forgotten. He got straight to work after hugging us both and taking off his coat. He pushed his sleeves up to his elbows and knelt down in front of Calcifer. He picked him out of the fireplace he lived in and Cal turned a bright red colour as soon as he did. Prince Justin took a deep breath, closed his eyes and blew out an impossibly long breath. As he did so, a gold coloured flame passed out of his mouth and into Cal who showed his appreciation by whooping and flipping up into the air. I smiled widely seeing him back to his old self and Markl burst into a fit of giggles and fell to the floor.

I insisted that Prince Justin stay the night as he seemed rather drained after performing the ritual and I treated him to an evening meal at a restaurant in town. We laughed and had such a fabulous night that I forgot all about the business with Howl and I went to bed with a smile on my face. I think that having Prince Justin in the house was good for Markl too. He didn't have a nightmare and slept soundly all night and this spurred on my decision to ask Prince Justin to stay for the rest of the day. I was pleasantly surprised when he accepted and danced off to get dressed…

_**Hi guys! Natalie here! Stay tuned for what happens on the day spent with Prince Justin and to find out what happens when Howl returns… **_


	5. Chapter 5

I put on a dark pink sundress and a white hat and looked in the mirror. My face looked plain despite my smile so I proceeded to put on some make-up. A little blusher and some sparkly lipgloss made me look and feel perkier and when I reached the bottom of the stairs I was greeted with a beautiful sight... Justin had Markl sat on his knee and was conjuring characters from Markl's favourite book who were having a great battle. Markl was completely still as he watched the story unfold before his eyes. I let my body lean against the wall and my hand went to my chest. This is what I could never give Markl. I would never be able to show him something that would take his breath away. At that moment tears sprung to my eyes and I quietly left the room and sat on the stairs regaining my composure. I couldn't let them see me like this.

Once I'd calmed down and re-entered the living room I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to take Markl and Justin to the place I used to live. I wanted to show them my old hat shop but first there was business to take care of. I told Justin and Markl that I was off to pick some flowers for the shop and Markl asked if he could go and play with his friend. I couldn't really say i was surprised that he didn't want to pick flowers with me so I told him to go ahead.

"Sophie do you mind if I come with you? I'd really love a walk."

My heart skipped. Of course I wanted to come. I just nodded and chose a basket to carry my flowers.

When we reached the garden my nervous disposition suddenly disappeared and i found it easy to talk to him. We talked for hours about the smallest of things, the weather, the colours of my flowers... everything was going so well. Until he mentioned the day he saved my life and the fact that i chose Howl over him. We were sitting in the shade of a blossom tree when he spoke of it.

"Ah Sophie, the blossom petals falling like that resemble wedding confetti don't you agree?"

"Uhm, yes i suppose they do."

He moved closer to me and into the sun, his hat casting strange shadows over his porcelain face. He reached for my hand and i obliged and offered it to him.

"Sophie, i..." He sighed.

"I have been thinking alot about the day the war ended. When i woke up back to my human self i assumed that you would become my wife and that i would no longer feel so alone. Tormented by watching my brothers in love.

I cringed at his words without knowing why.

"Pri..." He interrupted me.

"Sophie let me finish..."

At that moment Markl could be seen running down the hill. I retracted my hand and stood up, running towards my boy.

"SOOOOPHHIIIEEEE!"

"Markl! Whats wrong?!"

I stopped and waited for Markl to crash into my arms and when he did we fell to the floor in fits of giggles.

"Sophie, someone is at the house for you."

I tried to think of who it could be for moment before giving up and making my way towards the house. My heart started to race as i considered the possibility that it could be Howl. He could be there waiting for me with a new strange contraption for Markl and one of his smiles for me. Then my heart sank. Markl would have said if it was Howl.

When i reached the house i was surprised to see the Witch of the Waste sitting neatly on the armchair she occupied during her recovery. Howl had finally forgiven her and they had come to an agreement that if he healed her and made her able to move again, she would keep her distance unless an emergency occurred. This is how i knew that this was not just a friendly visit.

"Hello Sophie my dear, how are you doing child?" I nodded and replied "I am very well thank- you, and yourself?" She looked almost through me.

"So it's true."

I was puzzled, all she had asked was how i was.

"Is what true ma'am?"

"Howl. He's gone to her."

My heart skipped a million beats. Howl had gone to who? Who was she? My insides were shattering as if they were made of glass as the image of Howl being held by another woman entered my mind.

Sensing my distress, she touched her hand to my cheek.

"Who is she?" I managed to choke out.

"I'll get straight to it shall i? She used to teach him... Before the war. She taught him how to control his powers."

My heart started beating again and i became hopeful.

"So he has gone to her... to learn?"

"I wish that was all Sophie. I was completely heartbroken when i heard that she was a changer. It meant that Howl could be in love with her. She could trap him like she trapped the others."

"But she didn't?"

"Child, she couldn't. He didn't have a heart for her to take."

Hearing this broke my heart and troubled me greatly. Prince Justin chose to walk into the room at that moment and so i told my guest we could return to our conversation later. I walked to the kitchen to make tea, he followed me and offered to help.

When the tea was ready i decided i was ready to show them my old house. The witch decided to come with us. We decided to travel the human way despite the protests of Justin and drove in my human car to the hat shop. I smiled widely as i saw the striped boxes in the window- the same ones that had always been there. As soon as i stepped out of the car, my old work friends rushed into my arms.

"Sophie!" they all chanted.

I held every one of them to me and was surprised to see my sister in the line of people. "What are you doing here sis!?" i exclaimed.

"Well when you went away a spot opened up in the shop and i missed you. Besides you know how much i hated that bakery."

"Lettie... You were terrible at making ha..."

"I know, i know don't worry Sophie i am managing the shop, not making the hats."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Well it's nice to see you."

After the introductions we decided on having lunch at the cafe we used to hang around at as children. She told me that she was doing okay and whilst we caught up I looked around at my companions. Markl was riding around on Justin's shoulders swatting at magical butterflies and Justin was smiling broadly. The witch of the waste sat on the sidelines and watched them frolic- a look of torment in her eyes.

Even as Lettie prattled on with her story and laughed at the bits she found hilarious, a deep melancholy set over me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for sticking with this story... It really means a lot that there are other Howls moving Castle fans out there who would love to see more of his story with Sophie… Out of interest… would anyone like to see the story from another person's pov? **

**Natalie xxx**

The next few days passed by too fast. Markl was barely home, he was playing with Toby. Justin had official business to take care of and holed himself (with my permission) in a spare room he turned into an office. The witch of the waste had gone home with a warning that when Howl returned he would not be the same man.

I busied myself in the shop during the day and in the evenings I walked down to the little river that resided in Howl and I's garden and lay listening to the water. I hoped every night that Howl would come home and sit with me. That he would tell me one of his magical stories about his childhood. I knew they were fantasy. I knew they were made up and that Howl's childhood was far from magical but that made his stories so special. I knew they had come from his heart's desire and that he was creating them for me.

One night I was interrupted by a loud knocking and I called out to see who was making the noises. When no reply came I got up and made my way to the house. As I walked through the door a feeling of dread passed over me and I immediately ran towards the sound of the commotion. I opened the front door of the shop and watched as Toby and Markl stumbled through my front door, tear stained and grazed knees in tow.

"Markl!? Toby"? What's happened?

Toby managed to wipe away his tears and tell me that the local bully had taken the two seated bicycle they had been playing on.

"Toby sweetheart lets get you home to your mother and fat…"

"You can't!" he screamed. "They are working. Mrs Ben is looking after me but she is sleeping."

I smiled at him. Okay calm down now boys. You can stay here for now Toby and Markl come here to your Sophie and give me a cuddle, I'm worried sick."

Both boys sat beside me on the sofa and as I cradled them in my arms it occurred to me that I would not have this if I had been freed from my curse when I asked and sent back to normality. I just couldn't handle the thought.

Once the boys had calmed down I cleaned their cuts and faces and fixed them some lunch. I didn't know where else to go so I left the boys eating and made my way to the makeshift office at the back of the house. Before I could knock on the door, Justin had opened it and was looking at me questioningly.

"Are you okay?"

I told him about what had happened to the boys and he said he would have his friends go and find the bike for them. It made my heart warm to know that he was going to do that for them, interrupting his work.

"The boys will love that, thank- you for looking after Markl, he really looks up to yo…"

He interrupted me.

"Sophie. They are boys, these things happen and they will get over it. I want to know how YOU are doing."

He touched his cool hand to my cheek and looked into my eyes. Despite knowing it was a comforting gesture, it made me feel uneasy. I looked up at him.

"I'm fine Justin, really."

"Even knowing you are the most honest person I have ever met I know that you are hiding something from me… Talk to me Sophie, I can help you."

He led me into the office and I sat shyly on the fluffy rug spread in front of the fire and crossed my legs. He looked as though he wanted to join me but sat on the chair close by instead.

"Sophie I can take you away."

I stared on in shock and dismay. When he noticed my silence he knelt down on his knees and put his hands in mine.

"Sophie, Howl is taking advantage of you and I don't like it. You deserve better. If you came with me you'd be living a life of utter luxury, you wouldn't have to lift even a finger."

My eyes filled with tears and I stood abruptly, knocking him to his back.

"Justin you don't understand. I have to be here, Markl and Howl and Cal… They need me."

"And who do you need Sophie?! You pick up after this Howl guy and what thanks does he give you? He leaves and dumps the kid on you whenever he feels! He doesn't deserve you Sophie!"

By now I was fully crying. Whether that was because of his tone, his words or the sudden realisation that by anyone else's standards I was still his cleaner/ babysitter. In a way, what he said was completely correct and so I had to leave. I ran to my bedroom, locked the door and threw myself on my bed in complete hysterics. I calmed myself but it took time and by this point I was concerned about the two small boys I had left in the living room.

I wiped my face clear of all my make- up, put on my old, dull blue dress and walked down the stairs. If I was just a housekeeper to these people I should dress like one. I was surprised to see Justin and the boys watching a movie in silence and so I took a place on the small armchair and curled into the fabric wishing I could just dissolve right into it.

I looked at the class patio doors that separated our safe space from the outside world and saw the reflection of what could be a perfect family in a movie like the one we were watching right now. Two young children sat beside their father and a lady sat apart from her family watching them exist. All I needed now was some knitting or mending to do and the picture would be complete. I could never have that. Justin would leave, Howl would stay away and Markl and I would be the only real family either of us had. We would have to look out for each other. It was then that I realised I had put Markl in a vulnerable position.

As soon as the credits started rolling I announced that I should take Toby home and explain what happened to the boys earlier that day. Markl started to put up a fight but quickly realised that resistance was futile… I found this hilarious. He insisted on coming next door with me to 'protect me' from the evils that lurk on the street these days'. After telling them what had happened, Toby's mother insisted on having Markl for the night and giving me a break. Markl agreed quickly for me and ran to pack a bag.

When I returned home I felt crushingly lonely. Justin had returned to his work and I wandered around aimlessly completing chores for something to do. When washing the dishes I began to sing a melody that came to mind. The words easily tumbled from my mouth and though I was no great singer I began to enjoy myself. That's when I noticed Justin stood by the door chuckling.

"Sophie, that's the most fun I think I have ever seen you have and it was washing dishes by yourself. You are a true mystery."

I blushed.

"Sorry if I disturbed you si…"

"Sophie. Tell me you were not about to call me Sir… I could just drop dead right here if I thought I had given you the impression that this was acceptable."

"Sorry Justin. It's just been such a long day."

"I know. Do you know why I came down here Sophie?"

I began to open my mouth when he interrupted me again- A habit that was becoming a regular occurrence.

"No, I am not thirsty… or hungry, I don't want to watch television. I don't want to do anything until I have apologised to you for my behaviour earlier. It just frustrates me to see you in this situation."

I sighed. "It's okay. I suppose I can see how it looks from your position." I hugged my arms to my chest and looked up at him.

"You just look so sad and I know that If you would give me the chance I could fix that. I could make you happy." He crossed the room in two confident strides, his hair cascading down his back.

"Justin, I know that I saved you from your curse but you owe me nothing, I told you that."

He put his hand to my cheek and looked into my eyes with a pained expression.

"Is that what you think this is about? Because if that is the case you are utterly mistaken." 

He pulled me into him for a hug and I instantly relaxed. It had been so long since I had felt so completely safe and warm. He tilted my chin up and I almost knew what was coming next.

"So beautiful" he muttered before lowering his own head.

His lips were so close to mine I could feel his hot breath on my cheek. He placed a gentle but firm hand under my neck and began to move closer.

At that moment… The phone rang a shrill tone.


End file.
